What a Good Boy
by ReKoJ
Summary: Magnus Bane may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but even he needs to be reminded that he is loved and cared for. There are BDSM tones to this story. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

From the minute that Magnus first met Alec he knew that the Shadow Hunter was different. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous thing that he'd ever seen, he was devastatingly handsome and seemingly oblivious to it. He was clearly used to protecting the others that he was fighting with but used to letting the blond call the shots.

When they had first exchanged names and Alec gave that shy smile; Magnus felt his heart quicken, his breathing was coming in rapid bursts and he suddenly felt much too warm. When they first touched hands and Magnus felt a jolt of energy buzz through him, he knew that they were meant to be.

He remembered the first time Alec had come to see him, it was to thank him for saving his life. The entire encounter was odd. He hadn't expected Alec to thank him. He'd worked for Shadow Hunters for years, healing them, tracking people for them, strengthening their wards and creating potions for them and he'd never gotten a thank you, not even a nod in his direction, he was lucky if they used his name rather than just calling him Warlock.

But this boy, with his pale skin, dark hair and blue eyes had come up to thank him and awkwardly ask if he wanted to go out sometime. Although Magnus had said yes, he would not be up staged; he invited Alec to stay for a drink. And so it began.

He sat on his leather couch, stroking Chairman Meow and thinking back on all the times he'd seen Alec blush because of him. He knew that his time with Alec was limited, his life would snuff out and then all he would have would be his memories, snippets of their time together caught in photographs and the trinkets that were scattered around the apartment that Alec had given him.

He wiped away a stray tear that was sneakily making its way down his face. It would not do for Alec to come home and find him crying on the couch. He would want to know why he was crying, and they had had enough fights in the past over Magnus' immortality. He thought that Alec was finally okay with it and the last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize their peace by being overly sensitive.

He barely had time to dry his tears and fix his make up when he heard a key turn in the lock. He picked up the book he'd been previously reading and tried to look bored.

Alec entered the loft, which he now called home. It felt more like a home then the institute ever had. Everything in it reminded him of his magical boyfriend. Alec remembered the first time he realized that Magnus smelled like magic. It was during their second kiss. Magnus was straddling Alec and laying gentle kisses on his lips, along his jaw and down his neck. Alec had kissed Magnus with all the passion he could possibly put into a kiss and when they broke for air Alec inhaled. Magnus smelled almost like electricity, it was an almost tangy smell. He hadn't thought much of it.

A few days later, after one of Magnus' parties had left his loft looking like it had either been burglarized or the site of a natural disaster, Alec had noticed the electric smell again. It had been coming off Magnus in waves as his blue magic swirled from his fingertips fixing anything that was broken, and making the apartment look perfect again.

Alec shook his head at the memory. There was a lot of things that Magnus was to him. Magical, perfect and once he stepped inside his home Magnus was his. He toed off his boots , set his bow and quiver in the corner and went in search of his warlock.

As he walked into the living room and found him, he studied him. He knew that there was something wrong. The journal that Magnus kept (he would never refer to it as a diary) was on the coffee table, along with his quill. The TV was on but the screen was blank, Magnus' eyes were glamoured and slightly swollen and the book that he was 'reading' was upside down.

"Magnus?" Alec stood in front of his warlock, arms crossed over his chest.

Magnus looked up, gazing at Alec. "Yes darling?"

"What happened today?" He knew that his question was a vague one but he also knew that Magnus was never one to share his information willingly. If something was wrong, you had to ask questions and sometimes pry.

Magnus looked back down at his book, never really cluing in that it was upside down or the somewhat dangerous look that Alec's eyes had taken. "Nothing worth mentioning."

"Oh? Then maybe you can tell me why you've chosen to read upside down?" Alec leaned in close so that he was staring into Magnus' eyes. "Mags," he sighed, "this doesn't stand a chance of working if you aren't honest with me."

Magnus closed his book and laid it on top pf his journal. "I was just thinking contemplating on what my life would be like..." he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before continuing, "will be like once you're gone."

"Mags, that's not for a long time." Alec knelt down so that he was at eye level as he gently cupped Magnus' face with his hands. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, I love you more than I knew that I could love someone. I'll stay with you as long as I can. Like you said before, you can't see the future."

Magnus smiled, as Alec thumbed away the stray tear that had fallen. "Let me help to reassure you that you're mine. I'll take care of you."

Magnus could only nod, not trusting himself to speak. "Go into the bedroom, kneel on the floor in the circle. I'll be there in a minute."

"As you wish," was all he said as he got up and started walking to their bedroom.

Alec watched as his boyfriend disappeared into the bedroom. He stayed behind; he had to give Magnus enough time and he had to make sure that he was in the right frame of mind. Magnus may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but he had his insecurities. He needed someone to take care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the first time that Magnus let on that he needed to be taken care of. Alex had come over to surprise his boyfriend. He found him sitting on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest as he gently rocked himself back and forth. Alec had sat next to his boyfriend, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus?"

Magnus had looked at him, his face tear-stained, eyeliner and mascara smudged and leaving a mess of tracks down his face. "I think that you should go," was all that he said.

Alec had shook his head, he knew that Magnus got like that when he thought that he was being a burden; when he felt like he was asking for too much or taking up too much of Alec's time. "I'm not going anywhere, except to get a washcloth."

Alec had crossed over to the kitchen, grabbed a cloth out of the drawer, gotten it damp and made his way back to the couch. He had known that Magnus could have cleaned himself up with magic but he also knew that if he waited for Magnus to do that it could be a while. He gently wiped the tear tracks and make up from his warlock's face. He didn't say anything when Magnus leaned into the washcloth.

As soon as he was clean, Alec sat on the couch beside the sobbing warlock. "What's going on?" As he spoke he had pulled the shorter man to sit in his lap. What he hadn't expected was for Magnus to snuggle into the crook of his neck, exhale deeply and immediately relax. Alec had raised an eyebrow but had said nothing.

Alec had a notion about what Magnus was doing but he wasn't sure so as a sort of test he ran his hand up the warlock's back and rested it firmly against the back of his neck. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Magnus relax even further and his eyes slipped closed. "Magnus?"

"Hmm?" Magnus replied, sounding almost sleepy.

"What is this?"

"Nothing." The question seemed to snap him out of the peaceful place he'd been quietly drifting off to. He attempted to sit up, to look every bit the High Warlock that he was supposed to be.

Alec had had just about enough. He thought that he'd figured it out. He kept his hand on the back of Magnus' neck, adding just enough pressure that he knew it was there, grounding him. Alec added an almost dangerous tone to his voice. "What do you need?"

He watched as Magnus' entire body language changed. He seemed to relax back into Alex's grip, his cat-eyes slipping shut. "I need to be safe, to be protected, I need to know that when I came home I can be myself and nothing more. I need to be marked. I need to be owned."

"Good. Then when you are home there is no glamour. You are mine, Magnus Bane; as I am yours. I will protect you and keep you safe. I pity anyone who tries to hurt you."

Magnus had looked up, his golden eyes huge. "Do you really mean that?"

Alec had kissed him gently on his forehead. "I do."

"I want to show you something. You aren't the first person to own me. The first was Ragnor Fell. He's gone now." Magnus got up and walked to the bedroom, beckoning Alec to follow. Once there he snapped his fingers and a blue light swirled around his bedroom floor near the foot of the bed, revealing something that had been glamoured there. It was a circle.

"This is The Circle. It was a concept that Fell had come up with. There is nothing outside of the circle when I am in it. This is where I wait for instruction, this is where I wait when I am being punished. I am only to be truthful. There is no pain, judgment or ridicule when I am in the circle; just honesty."

Alec had doubted that the circle idea would work. He shrugged. If Fell had made it work he would too.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was taken back to the present by a very loud meow from Chairman. "Yes, I agree. I think that I've made him wait long enough."

He entered the bedroom to find Magnus on his knees, his hands folded in his lap with his head bowed, inside his circle. Alec placed his hand on the back of Magnus' neck. "Such a good boy, waiting so patiently for me. Now I want you to life up your head."

Magnus did as he was told as Alec buckled his collar securely around his neck. It was a plain, black leather collar that had the initials A.L. inscribed on the front on a gold plate. It was the only one they used when they did this. Alec took a good look at Magnus as he moved to stand in front of him.

E "Where is my Warlock?" He questioned as he put two fingers under his Warlock's chin to look into his eyes. Magnus blinked and his carefully placed glamour had disappeared. Alec smiled. "There you are." He ran his hand along the side of Magnus' jaw and cupped his cheek, there was fear in his eyes. "Why are you afraid?"

Magnus licked his lips; he knew that he needed to be a hundred percent honest. If he lied Alec would know; and it was bad form and against the rules. "I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid that you will figure that out and leave me." Magnus wanted to look away but Alec was still cupping his face, so instead he just stared at the floor.

"I would never do that. I have been neglectful. I have been too busy with the institute that I haven't been paying attention to your needs. That is something that I plan to rectify." Alec placed his hand back to it's original position: on the back of Magnus' neck, just above the collar. "Tonight is going to be all about you. What you need and what you want. All you have to do is tell me."

"I don't want to think," he was looking right into Alec's eyes. "I don't want to have to make any decisions. I just want to exist and that's it."

Alec nodded. "Okay, I can do that for you. You are going to need rules, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Yes." Magnus knew that if he had rules he would be too busy concentrating on his rules and not thinking about anything else.

"Okay. The first rule for tonight is no talking, not unless I ask you something. If you fail to do that I will gag you. The second is that for tonight you will address me as Sir. Any questions?"

Magnus shook his head. "No Sir."

Alec beamed. "Good. You can climb on the bed and lay on your stomach. Oh and Magnus?"

Magnus looked up questioningly. "Sir?"

"No magic."

Magnus gulped but nodded his consent. Alec watched as Magnus climbed on the bed, laying on his stomach, his arms close to his sides as he waited. He jumped slightly as he felt Alec's hands start at his shoulders and work their way down his sides, just to stop at the small of his back, his thumbs pressing into the muscle. Magnus groaned loudly as he felt Alec straddle his hips and really put his weight into pressing the knots out of his back.

It was only minutes before Alec felt Magnus completely relax. He started at the base of Magnus' skull and placed a gentle kiss there. He continued to kiss Magnus' shoulders, down his right arm, back across his shoulders and down his left arm. "Put your arms behind your back." Magnus shivered as he did as he was told. He breathed contentedly as he felt Alec bend his arms just slightly. "Grab your elbows." Magnus did as he was told. He had no idea where Alec got the rope from, he wasn't even aware that he had it until he felt Alec knot and wrap the rope around his arms, binding them securely behind his back.

Alec placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck as he admired his own handiwork. The blackish silver rope complimented the warlock's golden skin. "Can you get on your knees for me?"

"Yes Sir." It was awkward without the use of his hands but he managed to shift up to his knees, only to have Alec push his chest onto the bed. Magnus smirked as he pictured what he looked like: all tanned skin, with his arms bound behind his back and his perfect ass raised in the air.

Alec pushed his knees farther apart, causing his ass to raise higher. Alec placed a kiss on one cheek, then the other before spreading him open and blowing a puff of air onto to Magnus' entrance. He against Magnus' skin as he felt the older man shiver and groan. "Did that feel good?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes Sir—ah..." His response was interrupted as he felt something hot and wet circle his entrance before pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Magnus was gripping at the rope that bound his arms. His cock was throbbing as he tried to push more of Alec's tongue into himself. He needed friction; he needed release. He stilled his movements as he felt the sting as Alec delivered a slap to his ass.

"None of that. You will take what I give you, like a good boy or I will give you nothing. The next time you do that, I will put a plug in your ass and a ring on your cock. I will keep you on the edge for hours. Does that sound like fun?"

Magnus shook his head. "No Sir."

"Then be patient and wait." As soon as he felt Magnus relax again he went back to gently tracing the other man's entrance with just the tip of his tongue.

"You want my cock inside you, don't you?"

Magnus nodded eagerly. "You know that I do Sir." Magnus leaned his head to the side as he felt Alec get off the bed.

Alec leaned over and gently kissed his Warlock on the forehead. "You're such a good boy for me." He gently a kiss to the sensitive bit of skin just behind Magnus' ear. He smiled as he felt the Warlock shiver. Alec could feel Magnus' eyes on him as he slowly undressed. He could read the pleading look in those amber eyes. But Magnus was a good boy and remained silent. Alec was pleased to see that Magnus kept his ass raised. Magnus jumped slightly as Alec got back on the bed, placing gentle kisses along his spine. Once again he made slow circles with his tongue, tracing Magnus' entrance before gently starting to suck.

By the time that he stopped Magnus had his face buried in his pillow, his hands were gripping the ropes that bound him so tightly that his knuckles had turned white and he was moaning deep in the back of his throat. He was biting his bottom lip to keep himself from verbalizing his wants.

Alec calmly pushed his lube-covered index finger inside. It didn't matter how old Magnus was or how many partners he'd had, he was still perfectly tight. "Look at your greedy little hole." He pushed in a second finger. "I think that you want my cock."He pushed in a third and curled them just so, making Magnus see stars behind his closed eyes. "Do you want me to push my cock into your tight hole?"

Magnus was always amazed. When Alec was with his friends or family he was always so mild mannered; shy and seemingly unsure. But when they were together; particularly when they were doing this, he was self-assured and really good at knowing which buttons to push. Magnus was breathing hard, trying to get his brain to form words. "Yes Sir. Please Sir. I need it. I want to feel your big cock fill me up.

Alec smiled at how easily he could get Magnus to the point of begging. How he could make him forget himself and all of his responsibilities and just make him feel. He was a bit concerned as he pushed the tip of his penis in and he felt Magnus sob. "Colour Magnus?"

Magnus took in a deep, shaky breath. "Green."

Alec ran a soothing hand down the warlock's thigh as he pushed all the way in, feeling Magnus' tight heat swallow him inch by inch. He waited until he was completely sheathed inside the other man. "Colour."

"Green darling."Came the muffled reply. Magnus still had his face buried in his pillow.

Alec withdrew to the point where only his tip was still in his boyfriend. "What was that?"

"Sir. Green Sir." He grunted as Alec thrust all the way into him again. Alec started a fast, pounding rhythm. Magnus cried out when Alec reached around (thankful for his flexibility rune or it would have been nearly impossible) and began stroking Magnus' cock in the same fast rhythm.

Alec could feel Magnus' muscles contract around him. "Come for me." That was all he needed to say before he felt his hand get covered in Magnus' hot, sticky sperm. He rode out his own orgasm and came inside his warlock, marking him. "You're mine." He whispered.

"As long as you'll have me Sir." Came the tired reply. Alec carefully withdrew. He was about to untie Magnus when the warlock snapped his fingers, the mess was gone, they were both clean and the ropes had disappeared.

Alec pulled Magnus close to him, as the older man wrapped his arms around Alec's waist so that his head rested on the others chest, listening to the beating of his heart, letting the rhythmic pattern lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Later that evening Alec was sitting on the couch, watching a sitcom on TV. Magnus was laying with his head in Alec's lap as Alec gently carded his fingers through the others hair. Magnus had his eyes closed and was just concentrating on the feel of Alec's hand through his hair and the feel of the leather collar against his skin.

Alec had noticed that Magnus had not removed it. That was unusual for his Warlock. Usually once the scene was done, he'd remove the collar and hand it back to Alec until the next time. Alec didn't say anything. For one thing, he thought the warlock was asleep and for second he thought it best to let Magnus tell him what he wanted or needed in regards to that.

Magnus knew that Alec had noticed. He also knew that there was a burning question in the back of his mind. He wanted to ask it but he was afraid of rejection. So for the time being he was content to let it be. He would be happy with what he had.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alec sat watching his Warlock as he sat, hunched over a very old book, translating a very complex spell into Latin for easier reading. Alec watched as a book from a cross the room floated off the shelf, hovered just to the left of Magnus' head, seemingly to just wait until it was needed. Alec watched studied his warlock as he worked (oblivious to the fact that he was being watched), sometimes the hand that he wasn't writing with, would go to his throat, where his collar had previously sat, fluttered there for a moment before dropping back to the table.

The previous night, Magnus had worn his collar right up until it was time for bed. When he'd been taking off his jewelry, he had removed it and handed it back to Alec. There was a strange look in his eyes as he watched Alec take it from his hand and place it back in the drawer of their night stand. Alec didn't question as to why he'd waited so long to take it off or why he kept looking at it so strangely.

Ever since taking it off, and watching it get put away, Magnus had been acting differently. Alec didn't think that it had anything to do with their sex. But something was definitely off and wrong and at first Alec thought it was best to let it slide, let Magnus come to him but so far Magnus remained silent about whatever was bothering him. Alec knew that if he was going to find out what was bothering his boyfriend he would have to use a different tactic.

After carefully placing a silencing on the inside of his arm, he walked up behind his boyfriend. He had a new collar in his hand, which he'd bought earlier in the week. He'd planned on officially offering it to Magnus on the night of their anniversary but if he was right (which at this point he was pretty sure that he was) Magnus would need it sooner than that. He stood behind his boyfriend and buckled the new collar around the warlock's throat.

Magnus stopped working and felt the stiff leather around his throat. It was new, that much he could tell. There were letters worked into the leather of the front of the collar, this wasn't on a plate or anything. As he ran his index finger along the front he realized that the letters spelled Alexander Lightwood, in a neat, yet scrawling cursive. Pushing his chair back he got up to face Alec.

As soon as Magnus was turned around Alec grabbed him by his chin, forcing his head up. As he looked into Magnus' golden eyes he pulled him close and kissed his mouth. When Magnus felt Alec's tongue run across his bottom lip he parted his lips to allow Alec's tongue inside. Alec pressed their body's together as he felt Magnus moan. They were pressed so tightly, even their breathing was in sync.

When they broke for air, Alec was pleased to see Magnus was out of breath, his eyes had darkened and he could feel the slight stiffness in Magnus' jeans, digging into his thigh. Alec smiled as Magnus licked his bottom lip; " Darling, not that I don't appreciate the attention but what is this about?" As he spoke, he lifted the front of his collar so that there was no mistaking what he was referring to.

Alec cupped the side of Magnus' face, loving how he nuzzled into his palm. "I noticed that you kept your collar on for a very long time—how while you were wearing it, you seemed calmer, focused and more at peace with things. I understand now why that was. I was going to wait for our anniversary but I didn't know if you could wait that long."

Magnus arched an eyebrow. There was no way that Alec had been **that** perceptive. "How do you mean?" Magnus needed to hear it.

"Magnus Bane. I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would like you to accept this collar. It offers my protection and it's a symbol of my love for you and the special bond that we have."

Magnus felt a surge of warmth, it seemed to be coming from the collar. Magnus' eyes widened. "You've had it enchanted." It should have been a question but judging by the smile that was playing on Alec's lips, he was right.

"Tessa helped. If you say yes, the collar will lock. You will have the power to make it visible or invisible, however it can only be removed by me. It will automatically fall off when I die."

Magnus closed the gap between them, holding his shadow hunter close. "I love you Alexander. Yes, I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me."

Alec kissed his warlock with all the strength he had. He grabbed Magnus by his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He pushed him down on the bed as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. This seemed to be taking too long for Magnus' liking as he snapped his fingers and suddenly his shirt was off his body and on the floor.

Alec made a disappointed clicking noise with his tongue. "Magnus, no magic." He kissed his way down Magnus' chest stopping at his waist, despite the fact that Magnus bucked up, trying to get friction against Alec. "Magnus." The tone was a warning.

Magnus stilled his hips immediately. "Do I need to tie you down?" There was a hint of a smile playing on Alec's face. And Magnus knew that the one thing he liked was a warlock tied up, completely at his mercy. They both knew he wasn't helpless, he could get out of he really wanted but he never did. In answer, Magnus put his hands up by the headboard and waited.

Alec took Magnus' purple scarf that Magnus had just thrown into the room earlier, wrapped it around both of the warlock's wrists and then looped the ends around and through the board. "Too tight?"

Magnus gave an experimental tug and it seemed to hold. "It's fine."

Alec smiled and he slowly began to undress, never breaking eye contact with his bound warlock. He could see just the effect of him getting undressed was having on the older man. His hands were already twisting in the scarf and his breathing had become quick, the rapid rise and fall of his bronze chest being evidence of just how turned on he was getting. Having shed his clothes, the shadow hunter crawled up the bed, sitting between his boyfriends now, splayed legs.

He gently blew air over the head of Magnus' straining member (despite Alec having said no magic—Magnus had decided to rid himself of his pants. Alec had thought about calling him out on it but decided that torturing him this way would be more fun), causing the warlock to hiss through his teeth. When he gently kissed the head, he smiled evilly as Magnus moaned.

"What did I say?"

Magnus took a deep breath, looking at his shadow hunter questioningly as Alec lifted his legs, placing Magnus' knees on his shoulders. Magnus' golden eyes widened to the size of saucers as he realized what Alec was up to. With his knees balanced on Alec's shoulders, his legs were open even wider, this meant that Alec had a pretty good view of his hole.

Once again, there was an evil grin on Alec's face. "No answer huh? Your funeral." Before Magnus could respond Alec bent his head forward (thanking the foresight that he had had about putting a flexibility rune on his shoulder or this position would not have been possible or at the very least extremely uncomfortable) and stuck the very tip of his tongue in Magnus' hole. Magnus' knees were being pushed up to his chest awkwardly, almost to the point of being uncomfortable and having just the tip of Alec's tongue in him and his erection being ignored was almost too much.

"Alexander, please..." Came his broken plea.

Alec gave a sucking kiss to the warlock's pucker before lining his dick up, so that it was just gently pressing, not going in. He pushed himself up so that he could kiss Magnus. "You're mine, aren't you?"

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, showing nothing but complete trust. "Yes. I'm yours. Totally and completely yours." As their lips met again Alec pushed in, feeling his warlock's heat engulf him. It didn't matter how old the warlock got, how many partners he had or how often they did this; it was always a perfect fit. He could feel Magnus moan as his dick stretched him, filling him completely. Alec waited a minute, giving the warlock time to adjust to the intrusion before pulling out so just the very tip was still in him, then slamming all the way back in. Every thrust into his warlock sent the older man a little higher on the bed, every thrust hit the warlock's prostate dead on.

By the time Alec could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, the first sign that he was going to come, Magnus' hands are twisted tightly in the scarf, tiny sparks of blue flying from the tips of his fingers. "Do you want to come?"

"Y-Yes I do, A-Alex-ander." Came the broken reply.

Alec loved seeing his warlock so wrecked. Alec's rhythm sped up, causing Magnus to start moaning, trying to grind his hips down to get more of Alec's cock inside him. "You're my little whore, aren't you?"

"Yes." His response was breathy.

Alec bent himself forward, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He could feel Magnus' walls tighten around his cock and his warlock moaned into his mouth.

"Come."

Magnus came so hard, there were white spots that blacked out his vision. He could feel Alec untie his hands, rubbing his arms and wrists to get the circulation back in them. He lazily opened his eyes to see Alec gently kissing the fingers on his hand and smiling at him.

"Hey gorgeous."

Magnus smiled, his eyes sparkling with the love and trust he felt for his shadow hunter. He never thought that he'd be so lucky, he was in love with a beautiful man and he was loved back. His angel may be mortal but he owned Magnus' heart. "Hey yourself Sayang."

"So was that okay?" Alec searched his lovers eyes. He may dominate the warlock, own him in every sense of the word but he always wanted Magnus to be safe and feel loved. The last thing that he wanted to do-ever- was hurt his gorgeous boyfriend.

Magnus looked up, leaning up to kiss Alec gently on his lips. "It was perfect." Sudden worry clouded his amber eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Alec smiled. "I've never made you pass out before."

Magnus smiled back as he nestled further into the warmth of Alec's embrace. He felt calm and at peace. He knew that it wouldn't last forever but he's savour the years that he was lucky enough to be given with is beautiful Nephilim.


End file.
